Episode 8333 (7th December 2018)
After talking with Ryan, Noah confesses to PC Swirling that he, Leanna and Amelia went joyriding in the car involved in the hit-an-run. Elsewhere Daz loses his job and is hit with a big bill. Also, Jessie nags Ellis about his future. Plot As Daz lies on the sofa, he's haunted by the hit-an-run he committed yesterday. As Priya arrives at Home Farm for work, she takes a phone call regarding Graham. In the pub backroom, PC Swirling speaks with Noah again. He reveals Graham was the hit-and-run victim in the hopes that will encourage Noah to talk but instead Charity orders him to leave. In the café, Rodney inquires how things went between Daz and Trish. Daz informs Rodney his insists were way off - Trish is married to a woman. Whilst Priya grabs a coffee, she informs those in the café that Graham has been in an accident and is in a bad way. Learning the identity of his victim only compounds Daz's guilt. Liv tells Charity and Ryan about the dare games and how she suspects Noah and Leanna are behind it. Charity knows things haven't been right with Noah for ages and wishes she took action sooner. Ryan offers to talk to Noah. At the same time, Noah heads over to the B&B to tell Leanna and Amelia about PC Swirling's visit. He assures Leanna he stuck to their story. Amelia strongly believes the trio should tell the truth as they didn't hit anyone but Leanna orders her to stick to their story. As the villagers gossip about the hit-and-run, Daz tries to establish what Graham has told the police but Priya doesn't know much. Trish arrives in the café and Daz apologises for yesterday. Trish tells Daz he's useless. She no longer wants to employ him and demands £725 to cover the samples he agreed to buy as well as his sign-up fee and also the car insurance excess. Ryan tells Noah that Charity is worried about him. He suggests if Joe was here, he'd be telling Noah not to dig himself in a hole to protect so called mates as the truth always comes out in the end. Ryan states it's best to tell the truth early on and and not wait for someone else to drop him in it. All the recent pranks are getting to Jessie. Ryan and Noah enter the café to find PC Swirling quizzing Liam and Leanna about Leanna's whereabouts yesterday. Leanna continues to insist she was in the woods with Noah and Amelia although Noah admits they weren't in the woods - he was in the car that hit Graham. Noah explains how he, Leanna and Amelia took the car and drove it for a bit but maintains they didn't hit anyone. Leanna insists Noah is lying but realising that won't work, she tries to shift blame onto Amelia. Megan visits Graham in hospital. He has cracked ribs and is shaking due to the lack of alcohol. At the police station, Leanna tries to make Liam believe she was forced into getting in the car. Meanwhile, PC Swirling interrogates Noah and questions how he can be sure the car didn't hit anyone. Noah protests he's telling the truth but PC Swirling reminds him he's spent the last 24 hours lying so it doesn't look good. Jessie doesn't want Ellis to fester away in the scrapyard so nags him about going on a coaching course and volunteering to bulk out his CV. Daz finds Amelia crying on the swings and asks what's up. Amelia admits she, Noah and Leanna took his car although she insists they didn't hit Graham. At that moment, PC Bishop walks over with Dan and Kerry to take Amelia down to the station for questioning. Charity blames Ryan for the predicament Noah finds himself in and questions who's side he's on. Ryan can't understand why Charity is blaming him. Charity states he practically just threw his own brother to the police so thanks to him, Noah has just confessed to something that could mess up his life forever. Cast Regular cast *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Leanna Cavanagh - Mimi Slinger *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough Guest cast *PC Swirling - Andy Moore *Trish - Jacqueline Roberts *PC Bishop - Tom Shaw Locations *Dale Head - Living room *Unknown road *Home Farm - Entrance way and kitchen *The Woolpack - Backroom, exterior, bar and residential corridor *Café Main Street - Interior *The Grange - Guest bedroom *Main Street *Hotten General Hospital - Corridor and Graham's rooms *Hotten Police Station - Corridor and interview room *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Church Lane Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes